


Midnight mess

by BakedMyTardis



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Caitlin Snow, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedMyTardis/pseuds/BakedMyTardis
Summary: Nora is struggeling with her sexuality since her parents don't understand. She ends up at Caitlin's apartment.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Nora West-Allen
Kudos: 1





	Midnight mess

Here she is, standing before Caitlin’s appartment crying because her parents don’t accept her as she is.

“I must look like a mess” Nora thinks as she rings the doorbell “Maybe this is a bad idea”

She turns around to walk to the elevator, but right that moment Caitlin opens the door.

“Nora” She says “is everything alright?” and Nora turns around to face her.

Caitlin sees that Nora has been crying, still is.

“Nora, what happened?” 

“I-I tried to tell them but-but they didn’t accept it” Nora stuttered out.

Caitlin knows exactly what Nora means, she noticed it immidiately after she saw her. And of course the happening with Spencer Young.

“Oh Nora, I’m so sorry, come in” Caitlin says. Nora walks in as she receives a big hug from Caitlin, which she gratefully returned.

“Can I stay here for a while?” She asks.

“Of course, Stay as long as you want”

“Thanks” Nora says 

“Let’s clean you up first, you need it” Caitlin says as she brings Nora to the bathroom to wash her face as it is covered with red stains.

“Hey, don’t be rude” Nora jokes and gives Caitlin a little nudge.

Once they are finished in the bathroom Caitlin takes Nora to her bedroom to give her some PJ’s.

“I have a pair with Mickey Mouse on it, and a red pair, which one do you want?” She asks 

“I’ll take the Mickey Mouse” Nora says shyly as she giggles.

“What?” Caitlin asks clearly confused, and Nora thought that it was the cutest thing in the world.  
“I didn’t know you had a pair of PJ’s with Mickey Mouse on it” Nora says mockingly.

“You know that I love my Mickey” Caitlin jokes

“They are Frost’s PJ’s” She explaines “She has a soft spot for Mickey”

She smiles at Nora “Just let me know when you are finished changing” She says “I’ll make some hot chocolate in the mean time”

“Thank you Caitlin, truly” “It’s no big deal, everything for you, you have a special place in my heart” “You have a special place in my heart too” Nora says as Caitlin leaves to the kitchen.

“You have a very special place in my heart” Caitlin and Nora say under their breaths at the same time.

When Nora is finished changing she walks towards the living room and sits on the couch, seconds later Caitlin arrives with the hot coco and some ice cream.

“When I was making the coco I had the idea of watching movies all night and eat as much ice cream as we want. Is that a good idea or not?” Caitlin says. 

“I would love that” Nora replies, and so they watch movies all night long until Nora asks Caitlin “Can I sleep with you tonight, I just don’t want to sleep alone at least not tonight”

“I understand, I’d love to sleep with you tonight, any night actually, but I do get cold easily so you better be a warm blooded person” Caitlin jokes, but she did get cold very easily.

“I actually am” Nora says proudly, still laughing, but she was saying the truth.

“Good” Caitlin said as they watched the rest of the movie. When the movie was finished they went to bed, they brushed their teeth and laid down in bed. 

After tring to sleep for a while Nora turned to face Caitlin, who was still awake.

“Hey, what on your mind?” Caitlin asked “You” Nora blurted out.

“In what way” Caitlin asked again, not taken aback from Nora’s comment. 

Nora knew it was already too late to save herself from disappointment, so she told Caitlin the truth “I like you Caitlin, in a romantic way” She said, expected to face the hard truth that Caitlin was into guys and that she was too young for her, but then the most unexpected thing happened.

Caitlin kissed her, Nora took a second to realise what was happening and as soon as she did she melted into the kiss.

After that night Nora stayed at Caitlin’s appartment for a very, very long time. Feeling fully accepted to be herself.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
